cocoas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cacoa's OCs
|-| Zebrapelt = Zebrapelt is a slightly small, long haired white shecat with black mackeral tabby stripes, paws, chest, stomach, muzzle, tail-tip, and ears. She has a left amber eye and a right brown eye. Backstory TBA History of Creation How she was Created Zebrapelt was my first Warriors oc I've ever created, so her history is a long one. December 2013, back before I knew about the phrase "oc (or original character)" and would just make a different version of myself to match the universe it was in (wolf, warrior cat, etc). On a snowy day, I was drawing a cat in a coloring book, and I ended up making a white cat with black stripes and purple eyes. I named this cat Zebrastripe (or Zebrapelt, can't remember) and started acting as it when I played Warrior Cats with my younger brother and sisters. I remember saying how I was in RiverClan. Using her in Roleplay Fast forward to a month later (January 2014). I was invited to a Clan on Transformice, and used Zebrapelt as my oc. Now, this was my first roleplay group I was ever in, so I was really bad at roleplaying. I left the Clan shortly after because of inactivity, but was then invited to another Clan on Transformice a little later. The Clan was CreamClan, and I joined as the kit version of Zebrakit. I met a friend who roleplayed with me a lot in the Clan as well, but that isn't important. I stayed in the Clan until it disbanded, and Zebrapelt was a warrior by then. While I was in the Transformice Clan, I found out about Animal Jam roleplay, and started roleplaying as Zebrapelt in Sarepia Forest. I then joined RiverClan, one of those short lived one day Clans. I roleplayed with them all day, but forgot about them the next. After CreamClan I decided to just stay on Animal Jam and do Animal Jam roleplay, as my laptop broke and I could no longer go on Transformice. That summer I joined another short lived/one day Clan where I became deputy. I was asked to go into Zios and was attacked and blinded by an enemy Clan. After that I decided to make my own Clan, so I made RiverClan. It was actually a long term Clan but I had to recruit daily as some people didn't know that. I did however gain an enemy. Hazelstar, leader of ThunderClan who joined my Clan as a spy and then attacked my Clan. She then started to ambush me on several accounts until I had to leave Animal Jam for a month to visit my grandma. August 2014, I went back to my hometown and slept over at my aunt's house for a while. I got a new Animal Jam account (my current one), and got a membership for it. I then realized Hazelstar (my enemy) was either banned or changed her username. I did remake RiverClan, but it only lasted a day. I didn't use Zebrapelt in roleplay until spring 2016, when I joined TropicalClan. I changed her name to Zebrareflections since I thought it was cool and unique, and Zebrapelt wasn't. We had a battle with Hounds of Chains (2nd generation), where Zebrapelt was killed. I then changed her name back to Zebrapelt, and I no longer roleplay as her (unless I ever make a StarClan roleplay). I did however reincarnate her as Zebrapaw, an apprentice of RowanClan (disbanded) and I plan on leading a future RiverClan as her. Animal Jam Outfits First design.PNG|''First design (January 2014-Febuary 2014)'' Second.PNG|''Official RiverClan design (Summer 2014-2015)'' 1.PNG|''Modern design (2015-2016)'' 1-0.PNG|''Official design (2017-)'' Aging Cycle TBA Family Tree TBA |-| Willow = Category:Original Characters Category:Felines __FORCETOC__